


I Only Have Eyes For You, Dear

by PepperF



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff loves Annie. But that's old news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Have Eyes For You, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much, Bethany, you're the coolest! :)

Jeff loves Annie. 

But that's old news. More to the point, he's finally manned up and admitted it to her, out loud, and she's joyfully reciprocated, and now they're together. And while that's great and all (okay, he's playing it cool: it's _awesome_ ), it doesn't mean he's suddenly become an entirely different person. Some things about him haven't changed, and there are still things that she enjoys that he thinks are lame. For example, this: stargazing, in a field in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night.

Okay, so stargazing at noon in central Denver is out, he gets that, he's not dumb – but did they really have to come out this far? Couldn't they have watched from the comfort of his balcony, with the comfort of his bed only a few yards away? 

He doesn't see the appeal of stargazing. He just doesn't. Sure, stars are pretty and all, and the view is certainly clearer out here, and apparently there's going to be some kind of meteor shower that won't be this bright again for another few decades, blah blah blah. But really... what is the point of looking at the stars? They don't do much except hang up there and twinkle. They're useful as part of setting a mood, and that's about it, as far as Jeff is concerned. But Annie wanted to drive out here, lay out a blanket and some sleeping bags, set up the pup tent she's borrowed from Britta, and then lie on her back and stare up at the sky. Jeff only really enjoys that last thing if there are blow jobs involved, and the rest of it not at all.

Another thing that hasn't changed, though? His inability to say no to her. So here he is, stargazing. It's boring, it's fucking inconvenient, and it's so completely not his idea of a good way to spend a Friday night.

Still, it could be worse, he reflects, as Annie snuggles closer to him in their zipped-together sleeping bags. This could be one of those nights when she blows him off in favor of studying till all hours – or, even worse, when she suggests that he might want to get in some preparation for his classes. She seriously needs to learn to leave work at the door – or at least accept that he does. Or, worse still, it could be one of countless nights from the last six years or so when they weren’t together at all – when Annie was somewhere else, studying, or hanging out with her housemates, or feeding starving puppies, or donning a superhero costume (he's thinking something teal and skintight, with a tiny skirt and a sunshine yellow cape) and battling her arch nemesis, or whatever else she got up to on a Friday night, and Jeff was alone.

He pulls her closer, relishing the simple fact that he can. Yes, this is definitely better than most of the alternatives. Like, probably 90, 95% of them. Or maybe even higher. If there are seven billion people in the world and only one that makes him feel like this, then the chance they'd meet had been slim to none. And even though they did meet, the probability of him screwing it up had been astronomical – so the fact that they are here together, right now...

"Ooh!" Annie points. "Did you see that one?"

Not really. He'd been too busy smelling her hair and thinking about how incredibly, implausibly lucky he was. God, when had he become such a sap? "Yeah, great."

Annie ignores or doesn't notice the complete lack of enthusiasm in his voice. "I thought I saw a few before, but that's the first one that I'm sure wasn't just my eyes playing tricks."

"Mm."

"I'm so glad the skies have cleared – it's been so cloudy this week, I was worried we wouldn't be able to see anything. That would've been really disappointing."

"The disappointiest."

That might have been a bit much, because she hits him lazily with the back of her hand. "Thanks for coming out here with me, Jeff," she says, tolerantly. "I know you find this kind of thing boring."

And now he feels guilty, because it's not like she forced him to come – or even invited him, really. She'd just declared that she was going, and he kind of tagged along, because he wanted to be with her, and this was where she'd be. Ugh, _so_ sappy. But he's not fully a pod person yet, so he doesn't say all that, he just squeezes her and says, "So does that mean I'm gonna get lucky in the great outdoors?"

"Under the stars?" There's a smile in her voice. "With nobody but half a dozen spy satellites and the International Space Station to see?"

"Mmm, kinky."

Suddenly, three meteors zip overhead in quick succession. Annie gasps, and they both fall silent. He has to admit, it _is_ kind of pretty. After a minute, she speaks again. "I don't know, Jeff. You think you can make me see stars to rival this?"

He smiles a little smugly (because it turns out he's got a real talent for making Annie come, to the point where she's actually starting to get a bit competitive about it), and strokes a finger along her collarbone, making her shiver. But, as if in challenge, another meteor zooms across the sky, and her "mmm" becomes an "oh!" He guesses the light show is starting then, and he knows she really does want to see this, so he lets it go. He's not about to compete for her attention if there's a good chance he'll lose.

After about twenty minutes, though, he's starting to get restless, and is beginning to reconsider that decision – but then her hand slides across his abs, and she snuggles into his shoulder with a happy little sigh. And god, the sound washes over him and just makes everything inside him settle into place. Before they got together, if anyone had told him he could feel like this, he would have dismissed it as a complete fabrication, a comforting lie for the sort of people who believe in happily-ever-afters and all that bullshit. In his whole prior life, he never felt this content. It's disgustingly good, and so wrong that she has this amazing power and he's only just discovering it. He can't believe he wasted so much time worrying about this. It's so effortless! Not that she's an easy person to be around. If anything, she's high maintenance, but then so is he, and he's intimately familiar with those traits. But this – being with her, wanting this, wanting to make her happy, not freaking out or feeling trapped or whatever – it turns out that's no kind of problem at all.

If he could travel back in time, he'd go back maybe... three years? Yeah, that's about right. He’d go back to when he was fantasizing about her all the time, so desperate for her to like him that he was willing to do almost anything and practically falling over his own feet every time she so much as glanced in his direction, and he'd give himself a really good kick in the ass. Then he'd tell himself to stop being such a coward, and to ask Annie out already. Okay, so he’d had a lot of growing to do back then, but hell, he still has a lot of growing to do now, and he'll have a lot of growing to do in another three years, and really, he's beginning to come to terms with the fact that the whole stupid evolution thing is probably never going to be done. Abed might say that he's never going to be cookies, but Jeff isn't a nerd so he doesn't make nerdy references like that. And he's not a pod person, or a nicer person, or a more together person...

But he is a happier person, who loves Annie Edison enough to cuddle with her in a field in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night, while she watches some boring-ass stars. And maybe he's changed just enough that when one of those boring-ass, cock-blocking stars (okay, meteors) zips overhead, he closes his eyes and makes a wish.


End file.
